It's Your Choice (Remake)
by lgbt4ever
Summary: "Two bloody paths, one will be chosen." ""The cream of the cat will bring sorrow to Star, Dark, and forest, but snow and the others shall save her from darkness, but in the end it's her choice." Which path shall Creamkit choose? The path of good or the path of evil? find out if you read :3
1. Chapter 1-Should the kit die?

**Hello Warrior Cat readers, My computer crashed! R.I.P. I finally got a laptop! I am redoing It's your choice. I saved it to my email and I want to finish it. Anyways enjoy the story. :D I'll do the allegiances only with certain clans. Example: if Starclan is talking then i'll post that allegiance. **

Starclan-

Firestar

Bramblestar

Blackstar

Thunder

Wind

Shadow

Sky

Rain

Bluestar

Yellowfang

Blossomfall

Longtail

Ravenpaw

Barley

Tigerheart

Swiftpaw

Brightheart

Whitestorm

Lionheart

Spottedheart

Squirrelstar

Mistystar

Jayfeather

Doveheart

Bumblestripe

Ivypool

Greystripe

Russetfur

Tawnypelt

Sol

Oakheart

**Chapter One **

_The dead cats argue amongst themselves, as they watch the young and innocent kit that, shall bring nothing but great sorrow and destruction sleep beside her parents. "She should be killed," hissed Yellowfang. "She'll turn out just like Brokenstar and we all know how that turned out." For a moment all the Starclan cats stand silent. "She deserves a chance," mewed Firestar. "Every cat deserves a chance." "I concur with Firestar," mewed Bramblestar. "_

_ Firestar you have always been a soft leader," hissed Blackstar. "She needs to die." Suddenly the dead cats start arguing amongst themselves again until Thunder tells them to stop. Alongside Thunder are Wind, Shadow, River, and Sky. The original leaders of the five clans. "Firestar and Bramblestar are right." "Everyone deserves a chance at life." "But she will destroy Starclan and the five clans," yowled a random Starclan cat. "No it's her choice." "She can either save Starclan and the clans or help destroy them," mewed Thunder in a calm voice. "I think we should give the cat a chance," meowed another randomn Starclan cat. "Okay let's have a vote," said Sky in a soft voice. "Raise your paw if you think we should kill her?"_

_ Blackstar, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Blossomfall, Longtail, Tigerheart, Longtail, Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, Cloudstar, Barley, and Whitestorm. River twitches his whiskers with curiosity. "I hope you are not basing your decision on cats like Tigerstar, Darkstar, Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Talonclaws, and our other fellow felines." "I know you all have been wronged by cats in some way but this kit has done nothing to you." "Not yet," mewed Bluestar. "I should have listened to Goosefeather." "We all should have when he warned us of the evil in Tigerstar's heart." Bluestar twitches her whiskers in anger before being clamed down by her mate, Oakheart. "This one might be different," mewed Shadow. "Now who votes for her to live and fulfill her destiny?" asked Wind. _

_ Spottedheart, Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelstar, Mistystar, Jayfeather, Oakheart, Sol, Doveheart, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, Sky, River, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Greystripe, Brightheart, and most of the Starclan cats voted that she will live. "It has been decided," yowled River. "This is a mistake," hissed Blackstar. "I concur," mewed Yellowfang. Shadow walks up to his clanmates and smiles. "Sometimes we just need to believe." "She can either save or destroy us but in the end it's her choice." "Was that a prophecy?" asked the always grumpy Jayfeather. "No," mewed Shadow. " the prophecy is "two bloody paths, one will be chosen." ""The cream of the cat will bring sorrow to Star, Dark, and forest, but snow and the others shall save her from darkness, but in the end it's her choice." _

**The elderly Thunderclan medicine cat awakens from her dream sweating and panting very heavily. "Not another one!" **

**The Oc's of Starclan will be introduced in a few chapters later! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 2-Sides have been chosen

**WARNING! I really LOVE Mapleshade and there is going to be some female x female in this story. If you don't like it deal with it. Otherwise ENJOY! **

**Chapter Two**

Dark Forest Alligence (OC's included)

Mapleshade(Leader)

Tigerstar

Darkstripe

Brokenstar

Hawkstripe

Darkstar (OC)

Talonclaws (OC)

Starclan 2

Bluestar (Leader)

Blackstar(Leader)

Sol (Leader)

Yellowfang(Leader)

Whitestorm

Swiftpaw

Longtail

Barely

Ravenpaw

Tigerheart

Blossomfall

Russetfur

Cherryheart (OC)

Vinepaw (OC)

Berrypaw(OC)

Thunderstrike (OC)

Pumastar (OC)

Sunflower(OC)

Barkfur (OC)

Wildclaw (OC)

** They believe Creamkit should be killed and are mainly made up of cats from the Dark Time war or have been wronged by cats like Tigerstar, Brokenstar, etc. **

The Dark Forest. The place where only the most sinsiter of cats go. The cats who have murdered, betrayed, or plotted to destroy everything the clans stand for are here. The dark forest she cat enters the conversation between the most notorious cats of all times. "

Hello Mapleshade," purred Talonclaws. I look at the dark orange she cat with a does this apprentice constantly show up at our meetings? Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Darkstar, and Brokenstar all laugh. Talonclaws bares her fangs and chuckles as if I didn't just insult her. "Well Mapleshade I'm a warrior in the Dark Forest." She winks at me and wraps her tail around her paws. "Would both of you shut up," hissed Tigerstar. I ignore the large tom and proceed with the meeting. Our leader has been born. "I can't believe a kit is our leader," growled Brokenstar. Can I finish?! "Go on," mewed Talonclaws.

Talonclaws walks over to me with her eyes on me the whole time. I slightly cringe and go on talking with her right beside me. This kit can either save or destroy everything. All we need to do is get her on our side. "How?" asked Darkstar. I look at the dark gray tom and hiss. Let's just leave it at that. "Geez what's with all of these secrets?" I claw at the ground in annoyance and turn twoards all of them. In due time everything will come to the light. I just need you six to do as told. Tigerstar mumbles something under his breathe but remains silent when I look at him.

Meeting dismissed. All the elite Dark Forest cats fade away into the dark abyss we call home, except Talonclaws. She follows me and rants about getting her revenge on those who have wronged her. She follows me twoards the darker part of the Dark Forest. I have grown used to the darkness. In a sick and twisted way it's my sunshine. I stop walking and turn twoards the ranting apprentice. Talonclaws shut up and leave me alone I don't want to be your friend! Talonclaws looks at me with those devious light brown eyes. She walks around me twice, swishing her fluffy tail in the air. "I don't want to be your friend?" "Not all all," purred the young cat. "Mapleshade the whole Dark Forest already knows." Knows what? "That I love you." "I love-" Please stop you are a she cat and I promised to never fall in love again.

I quickly run off leaving that crazy she cat by herself. I will never love again. Not after what they did to me. It wasn't my fault the kits died! I'll make them all pay! Everyone will suffer like I did. Like I do everyday when I wake up!

Starclan

The dead cats once again argue amongst themselves over this "kit of destruction." Starclan will be destroyed," mewed Thunder. Enough," howled Shadow. We have called this meeting to ask forty-five cats if they wish to give their lives to five cats we have selected. These cats will restore Starclan but only if you help them. "By give up your life do you mean die?" asked a random Starclan cat. "No," mewed Wind. "More like how a leader is given nine lives." "I will give my life to Snowpaw," mewed Silverstreak. I dip my head to her in respect. "I as well will give my life to Snowpaw," mewed Blackspot, Silverstreak's mate. More and more cats begin to come forward.

"This is a complete waste of time," hissed Blackstar. "We should just kill the kit and let her live in Starclan." "We have already voted that she will live," shouted Firestar. "I don't care she needs to die," yowled Yellowfang. "She'll turn out just like Brokenstar." "I have experience with this." "Every cat deserves a chance," mewed Hollyleaf. "Don't end up like me." "I was consumed by hatred and killed thinking it was right." "Let the kit live." "I agree with Yellowfang and Blackstar," meowed Longtail. "We don't need another Tigerstar." "Longtail?" Longtail looks at Firestar with sad eyes. "Sorry but the kit needs to die." "I concur with Longtail and the others," mewed Sol.

I look at the tom not sure how made it into Starclan. He walks over towards Longtail, Blackstar, and Yellowfang. "I will not let another Tigerstar walk the forest," hissed Tigerheart. Tigerheart along with Blossomfall and Swiftpaw walk over with the others. "I will never forgive Tigerstar." "No one should suffer like I did." "This kit must die," yowled Swiftpaw. Brightheart looks at Swiftpaw with tears in her eyes. Ravenpaw, Barley, Cloudstar, and Whitestorm walk over to their side. "I concur with all these brave cats," mewed Bluestar. "Bluestar?" She looks at Firestar and Oakheart but says nothing. Many cats from the "Dark War time walk towards their side tripling their numbers. "

Your territory shall lie on the other side of Starclan." mewed Sky. "When we meet in battle we will not be merciful." "No life should be taken away even if it leads to destruction." I look at the cats and sigh. Even in Starclan there is conflict. Maybe the kit should die," thought Thunder to himself.

**I feel for many of the Dark Forest cats especially Mapleshade. She didn't do anything wrong in my opinion. Poor baby but at least she will have a happy ending in this story. :) Uh oh Starclan just split into two! :O Leave a review :3**


	3. Chapter 3-Hello Creamkit

Chapter Three

**Enjoy!**

"Get the hell up!" I feel a warm liquid oozing down my face. I quickly open my eyes realizing this liquid is blood. I quickly get up and see I am not in the Dark Forest. I look around confused as to how I have blood dripping down my face. Show yourself you coward! "I am no coward," mewed a too familiar voice. Out of the darkness a misty figure who resembles me in every appears before me. I stare at myself who has many more scars and is missing his left eye. I stare in awe at my muscles that have somehow doubled in size.

" Hello." Why attack yourself? I circle around myself and laugh. "Come on now you already know how we work." Good point. So what do you want? "I have come from the future to tell you how to become the king of everyone." How? "You will need to acquire nine lives from the leaders." "Once you gain those nine lives you will need to collect them by the Star Clan/ Dark Forest border." "Consume the lives and you will be given powers based off your personality." "Once you consume a life allow those who you trust to drink your blood." Interesting. We both look at each other and laugh. Before you go what is the future like? I stare in my eyes and for a few seconds I see pure fear. "Let's just say it even gives us nightmares."

"Sir wake up." I quickly jump up panting. I look at Darkstripe my very loyal minion. "Are you okay?" "I called your name and you wouldn't answer." "Sorry for pricking you with my claw." He looks at me with pleading eyes. I'll forgive you this once. What do you even want? "There is a meeting going on and Mapleshade asked me to get you." Ugh I'm tired of her bossing me around. I should be the leader not her.

We arrive at the meeting late. "You are late," meowed Mapleshade. I ignore her and let her continue talking. "We all will need to get lives from the four leaders in order to take over." I sit in silence. those fools! I won't let a kit be my leader. No one controls me!

"I'll take that kitty-pet loving Thunderclan," growled Tigerclaw. "I'll take Shadowclan," said Brokenstar and Darkstar at the same time. "I'll take Windclan and make them pay," purred Talconclaws who brushes beside my body. I'll take Skyclan," mewed Darkstripe. Then that leaves Riverclan for me! I'll make them all pay! I hate them all! They are the reason I'm here! I don't deserve to be here! I try to control my anger but I just can't. I feel like i am ready to explode!

"I love that about you Mapleshade." "That anger." "Your hatred." "Your lust for revenge." I look at the young she- cat and hiss at her. Get away from me! All of you leave now! The orange she cat actually is caught off guard. Leave before I kill you! She quickly fades into the darkness with the others like ordered. I sit on the cold ground and hold back the tears. Why did they send me here? I was a good warrior! I don't deserve to be here. I look into the dark sky and laugh. If I can't be in Starclan I'll simply destroy it! We all can suffer together.

Starclan

I sit and listen to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Blackstar. "We are the new Starclan." "The others haven't woken up yet." "We must destroy this kit before she destroys everything," yowled Yellowfang. "In the vision given to the older Starclan cats there is nothing but destruction." "This kit will destroy everything including Starclan and the Dark Forest."

How could a kit cause so much trouble? "What will she cause?" asked Swiftpaw. "She will cause blood shed and the literal destruction of the forest, "How can we destroy her?" asked Tigerheart. "We can tell one of the medicine cats to do it," mewed Bluestar. "

Which one will you choose?" asked Whitestorm. "We will choose a medicine cat who actually has lived through the "Dark Wars."

**It's getting crazy quickly! Ugh it's 3:36...So tired but I must finish the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Even though there aern't that many OC's, any favorites?**


	4. Chapter 4-Snowpaw's Nine Lives

Chapter Four

**Now it's time for us to meet this Creamkit and the living characters. ENJOY! :3 New Alligence!**

Thunderclan

1. Leader- Thunderstar- Black tom with all golden eyes and paw.

2. Deputy- Wildfur- Brown she cat with multiple scars all over the place.

3. Medicine cat- Brownpelt- Elderly brown she cat with green eyes.

4. Apprentice- Bramblepaw- All brown tom with black stripes

Warriors-

5. Hazeltail- Tan she cat with light blue eyes

6. Rabbittail- Grey tom with green eyes and a rabbit like tail

7. Silverfur- Silver furred she cat with beautiful silver fur and grey eyes. (Mate

8. Rabbittail) Apprentice- Berrypaw.

9. Lionheart- Golden tom with dark brown paws. Apprentice- Snowpaw

10. Blacktail- All gray tom with yellow eyes and a black tail, and a single black paw.

(Mate Fluffheart)

11. Fluffheart- An all white she cat with silver eyes (Mate Blacktail) Kits- Berrypaw and Snowpaw.

12. Sandstorm- A light brown tom with black paws. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

13. Razorclaw- Dark red she cat with cold black eyes and black stripes all over. (Mate Braveheart) Kit- Maplepaw.

14. Braveheart- Dark grey tom with light grey spots all over his fur. (Mate

Razorclaw)

15. Vixentail- Light red she cat with dark raccoon rings all over her body. She has long fox like ears and green eyes.

Apprentices-

1. Berrypaw- Silver tom with silver eyes and grey paws.

2. Snowpaw- All black she cat with one single white paw.

3. Maplepaw- Light red she cat with dark grey eyes.

Queens-

18. Silverfur

Kits-

19. Silverkit- all silver she kit

20. Brownkit- all brown tom kit.

Elders-None

As we are on a mid-day patrol/hunt I see a tiny bundle of fur on the ground. I recognize the bundle of fur as a cream she kit. I run up to the kit. I slowly pick it up and it gives me a weak mew. Her eyes are sky blue and she looks at me with curious eyes. "Hello who are you?" "Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" "Snowpaw why did you run off like that?" asked Berrypaw, my little brother. Berrypaw is a silver tom with silver eyes and grey paws. I on the other paw have all light black fur with one single white paw.

"There you two are," hissed Braveheart. "Don't run off like that!" "Stop yelling at them," mewed Rabbittail. "What's that?" "Where did you get that kit from?" asked Rabbittail. I found it here. "Aww she is so adorable," meowed Berrypaw. "Let's take it back home." I ignore the cranky tom and follow the others. Braveheart is a dark grey tom with light grey spots all over his fur, and yellow eyes. Rabbittail is a kind tom with light grey fur with green eyes and a rabbit like tail. Rabbittail isn't like his mean younger brother.

The walk back to Thunderclan takes a little longer because Braveheart wanted to do extra hunting. He caught a mouse and two squirrels. Braveheart drops one squirrel and the mouse down into the fresh-kill-pile and runs towards the nursery. His mate Razorclaw is a mean she-cat just like Braveheart. Those two belong together.

"Snowpaw go find Thunderstar or Wildfur and take that kit to the nursery." Yes Rabbittail. "Come Berrypaw we are going to go train with the others." Berrypaw glances back at us before following his teacher. As I am walking towards the nursery Brownpelt calls my name. Brownpelt is an elderly brown she cat with dark green eyes. I turn slightly with the kit in my mouth. "Snowpaw I-" She looks at the kit and at me with her mouth open. "Where did you find that kit?" I found her a few minutes ago on a patrol. Suddenly she lunges at me. I drop the kit on the ground roughly. She lets out a loud mew. Run. The kit stands there scared. Brownpelt lunges for the she kit with her claws unsheathe. I get in front of the stupid kit and take her claws to my face.

"Move Snowpaw that kit will bring great destruction and sorrow!" What are you talking about? She is a kit. Brownpelt bites down on my throat and cuts off my circulation. Suddenly all of Brownpelt's weight is taken off of me. "What is going on?" hissed an angry Wildfur. Wildfur is Thunderclan's deputy and a powerful she-cat. She has very dark brown and messy fur, with multiple scars all over the place, and light brown eyes.

Wildfur violently slams Brownpelt to the ground with her fangs around her throat. "Wildfur get off her," mewed Hazeltail. Hazeltail is a very beautiful tan she cat with dark blue eyes.

"Why did you attack Snowpaw?" "She is an apprentice!" Hazeltail walks over to me with a smile. "A kit!" "She is so adorable!" I drop the kit and let her take the kit. "You see that mean cat." "That's a Wildfur." "They are cranky and mean." Wildfur turns to Hazeltail and growls. "Hazeltail this is no time to be playing around." "I'm not playing you are mean and cranky." "I'll take this cute furball off your paws," mewed Hazeltail.

Hazeltail seems really happy with that kit. Hazeltail had a family once before the "Dark War." "That kit will bring great destruction." "Starclan sent me a prophecy." "Starclan would never tell you to kill a kit." "Wildfur get off her before she dies." Wildfur lets go of her throat but stays over her.

"Kill that kit Wildfur she will bring pain and bloodshed to this forest!" "I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth" "You attacked Snowpaw and a kit." "Wait until Thunderstar returns." "Now get out of here before I make you." Brownpelt scurries from under Wildfur and runs off into the forest.

"Wildfur you know you are too violent." "Thunderstar won't tolerate your aggressiveness for too long." Wildfur turns and looks at Hazeltail. "Hazeltail I'm deputy so that means I know what is best for the clan." Hazeltail rolls her eyes and walks off with the kit. The little kit follows her as she rambles on and on about Thunderclan.

Wildfur watches Hazeltail walk with the kit and smiles. "I haven't seen her that happy since she had her own kits." What will happen to that kit? "Thunderstar probably will keep it." "After all we only are a small clan now." "Anyways get that wound checked out and report to training."

Wildfur walks off without saying another word. I head to the medicine den as told. I watch Bramblepaw sort out his medicine and herbs. He turns around and says hello. "Oh my goodness what happened to you?" "Who did that to you?" Brownpelt. Bramblepaw sighs and fetches some cobwebs. Bramblepaw is a brown tom with black stripes all over and light green eyes.

"I don't know what is wrong with her but last night I heard her in her sleep." "She was chanting "kill the kit" "the kit of destruction." "She has been medicine cat for many years and I fear the last Dark battle has taken its toll on her." What do you mean? "During the rule of Darkstar and Talonpaw many of her friends and family were killed in front of her." "Seeing death does something terrible to us." "It's unexplainable." "You change after it."

"We weren't born but those times were very bloody and dark." "There you go I'm all done." "The wound isn't too big so you should be fine." Thanks Bramblepaw. "You welcome." As I head out the medicine den I turn to Bramblepaw. "Watch out for Brownpelt something is wrong with her."

With that I head to the training area to find my teacher, Lionheart. As I walk towards the training I look around Thunderclan. It is quite empty. Many moons ago all the clans were full of cats but now it's barely enough cats in Thunderclan. I see Rabbittail, Berrypaw, Razorclaw, Sandstorm, and that arrogant, Maplepaw. Both Maplepaw and Sandstorm make me sick.

"Snowpaw you are about to witness a great battle," yelled Lionheart. Lionheart is a handsome golden tom with dark brown paws. He is very muscular and has dark orange eyes that are so amazing. If I was older I would ask to be his mate.

"Apprentices please pay attention these moves are essential for the clan's survival." Razorclaw faces Wildfur. We give them space and form a circle around them. Razorclaw is a very sleek dark red she cat with cold black eyes and dark black stripes all over.

Razorclaw is the first to attack. Wildfur sidesteps her deadly claws and claws at her throat, but Razorclaw rolls to the ground and pounces on Wildfur. Wildfur easily flips her over with her superior weight. Wildfur places her claws to Razorclaw's throat and laughs. Razorclaw stretches her legs up to Wildfur's underbelly. Wildfur quickly gets off of her in time before her claws came out. Razorclaw quickly gets back up and charges for Wildfur. Wildfur turns around and kicks Razorclaw in the jaw with her hind paws. Razorclaw is sent flying into Blacktail, my father.

Razorclaw slowly gets back up with blood flowing out of her mouth. "Razorclaw," squeaked Maplepaw. Razorclaw is Maplepaw's aunt and the only family she has left. Maplepaw looks like her except she has light red fur and dark grey eyes.

Razorclaw slowly walks back towards Wildfur who is sitting still. Wildfur claws at the ground with a devious smile. "Getting pregnant has really made you weak," taunted Wildfur. "Leave my kits out of this!" Razorclaw suddenly falls to the ground. Fluffheart, my mother runs up to her and checks to make sure she is okay. My mother Fluffheart is an all white she cat with silver eyes.

Fluffheart and Rabbittail drag her body to the nursery. Wildfur wipes her bloodied claws off onto the ground. "Weakling," growled Wildfur. Maplepaw runs up to Wildfur and hisses at her. Wildfur leans down and looks Maplepaw in the eyes. "Do something about it."

Maplepaw runs after Razorclaw with tears in her eyes. Lionheart my teacher walks up to Wildfur. "You didn't have to be so rough on Razorclaw and what you just did to Maplepaw wasn't necessary." Wildfur looks down at her paws and yawns. "Lionheart I grow tired of you treating me like a kit." "I'm a warrior and I am not going to apologize for being powerful." Wildfur quickly walks off into the forest.

Everyone begins to disperse back to Thunderclan. Lionheart turns to me and sighs. "Thunderstar shouldn't have picked Wildfur." "She is too young and hot-headed." Wildfur is powerful and that is what our clan needs now. "That may be true but she is too impulsive." "If she becomes leader that could be the end for the clan if she makes the wrong choice." "Anyways Snowpaw go enjoy the rest of the day." Can't I go hunting with you? "No I'm going to go talk to Thunderstar about Wildfur." "I promise I'll wake you before sunrise to get in some extra training."

Okay. I walk back to Thunderclan and try to look for my brother but he is nowhere to be found. I sigh and head to the apprentice den. I quickly fall asleep knowing tomorrow I and Lionheart will have some alone time.

_"Snowpaw."_

_I open my eyes and see Mousetail, an elder of Thunderclan. Mousetail used to tell me stories about the old clans before she died of old age. Mousetail has snow white fur, pink eyes, and a mouse like tail. "You have grown so much, Snowpaw." I miss you and your stories Mousetail. "Trust me you will have many stories to tell when you become an elder."_

_"Enough chatter," mewed Thunderoar. Thunderoar is Wildfur's father. I have stories about him and how he fought to his last reathe to protect the clan. He looks just like her except he has light brown fur. "We don't have time for chatter." "The others will come soon to her." "Leave them be," mewed a she-cat. The she cat looks like Berrypaw in every way minus the dark silver streaks under her violet eyes._

_"You may not know me but I'm your mother and this tom beside me is your father, Blackspot. Blackspot has dark black fur like me and a single white ear. His eyes are light brown like mine. Mother? Father?_

_"Can we get on with this?" yowled Thunderoar. "I see where your daughter gets that anger from," laughed Mousetail. "Sweetie we are here to give you nine lives." "Something bad is going to happen to the forest and only you and the others can save us all."_

_"This is going to hurt," mewed Thunderoar. A jolt of tremendous pain shoots_

_through me. "With this life I give you courage in the face of any danger." "With this life I give you the ability of acceptance of those different then you," mewed Mousetail. "With this life I give you the power of love," mewed Blackspot. I scream in pain as my father goes into me. "Sorry sweetie," mewed my mother. "With this life I give you honesty and nobility." I fall to the ground and hold back the tears._

_After what seemed like many many moons only one cat remained. This cat is an orange tom with kind green eyes. "My name is Firestar and you and the others have a destiny greater then mine." Greater then the great Firestar? "Yes young one." "That kit will bring great destruction but it is up to you and the others to save her from darkness." What makes her evil? She seems really nice. "I don't know but please protect her she deserves life." "Many cats will try to kill her." "With this life I give you the ability of hope." I scream in pain and let the tears fall as I receive my last life. As I black out I hear a whispering voice._

"_Two bloody paths, one will be chosen." "The cream of the cat will bring sorrow to Star, Dark, and forest, but snow and the others shall save her from darkness, but in the end it's her choice." _

**So Snowpaw is the first to recieve nine lives. "It'll all come to the light" quoted Mapleshade. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! ShadowClan is next! **


	5. Chapter 5- Into to Shadowclan

Chapter Five

**ENJOY!**

Shadowclan

1. Leader- Rainstar- Golden she cat with brown paws, eyes, ears, and tail.

2. Deputy- Cottenheart- Light grey tom with dark gray paws, and golden eyes.

Medicine cat- Flowerfur- All white she cat with kind orange eyes and flower

scented fur.

3. Warriors- Longwhiskers- Very kind yellow furred tom with black eyes, and long whiskers.

4. Apprentice- Hawkpaw.

5. Fireclaw- Orange tom with hazel eyes. Apprentice- Shadowpaw.

6. Oarngepelt- Orange she cat with dark orange paws and hazel eyes. (Mate Foxtail)

Mother of Oarngefur and Fireclaw.

7. Foxtail- All white tom with orange eyes and a fox like tail. Apprentice- Frostpaw

(Mate Oarngepelt)

8. Oarngefur- Dark orange she cat with dark brown wyes. (Mate Thunderfang)

9. Thunderfang- Dark yellow tom with hazel eyes (Mate Oarngefur)

10. Talonfang- Dark gray she cat with white paws, underbelly and green eyes. (Mate

Fangs)

11. Fangs- All light brown tom with on black eye and one claw on each paw.

Apprentices-

12. Frostpaw- All brown she cat with green eyes and white paws.

Parents- Fangs and Talonfang.

13. Hawkpaw- Dark brown fur she cat with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

14. Shadowpaw- all black tom with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

Queens-

Oarngefur-

Oarngepelt-

Kits-

15. Wildkit- Silver tom with blue eyes and one black paw. (5 moons)

Elders-

16. Oneeye-Light black tom with one eye.

17. Brokenpaw- White she cat with a backwards paw.

**I hope you all like Wildkit! Welcome to Shadowlan..ENJOY :D**

_Starclan_

_I sit and listen to my Starclan ancestors in disbelief. They want me to kill an innocent kit. An all white tom with black paws and a dusty colored she cat walk up to me. "I am Yellowfang and that is Blackstar." "I know taking a kit's life is cold and harsh, but this kit will bring destruction like no other." I can't it's against the guide. Another Starclan cat appears from the bright light. He appears to be only an apprentice. He has all white fur with black spots all over. His whole body is mangled and torn. Large patches of fur are gone and both of his eyes are gone. His wounds vanish and his body instantly grows fur, and his eyes comes back. I try to not to gag. "Those scars are hideous," I thought to myself._

_"There once was a cat named Tigerstar and he caused me great pain and sorrow." "Even when I was dead he caused me sorrow." "I was ripped into pieces by dogs." "The pain was indescribable but the worse pain was watching my friend's face get torn off." ""I I was helpless to do anything." "All I could do was bledd to death." The apprentice's eyes beam with great sorrow. This kit will only hurt your clanmates and you don't want that, do you?"_

_No I don't but I-I. "What you can't kill a kit?" "Flowerfur do you want to be the reason why everyone dies?" I look at the tom and nod. I can't kill the kit. Please don't make me do something like that. Please. Surely she can be saved._

_"It's obvious she isn't going to do it," growled Blackstar. "That's right," mewed a mysterious voice. An orange tom with kind green eyes, a lighter orange she cat who resembles the orange tom, and a black she cat with green eyes appear from nowhere. "Firestar why are you here?" asked a blue she cat. "Bluestar you and the others shouldn't be asking Flowerfur to kill a kit." "You are breaking the Warrior code."_

_"You fool this time the rules need to be broken." "She will bring destruction to all of us including you." "I know you all are scared but we can work something out." "No Squirrelstar we can't'," hissed Swiftpaw. "The kit will die and we will succeed." I watch as the Starclan cats line up to attack the three cats. "Let's go my daughters." "We have succeeded today." Firestar glances at me and quickly fades away. "Flowerfur you have doomed us all." All of the Starclan cats glare at me with cold eyes. Tears fall down my face._

"Flowerfur get your sleepy tail up," yelled Cottonheart. I open my eyes panting. Cottenheart looks at me with concern. "I didn't mean to scare you?" No I just had a strange dream. "What was it about?" I look at the light grey tom and sigh. "You can't tell anyone for now not even Rainstar." "I promise." He looks down at his dark gray paws and smiles at looks at me with his golden eyes.

After telling him of my horrible dream he tells me not to do it. "Whoever those Starclan cats are don't know what they are talking about." "A kit's life is priceless." Even if she will kill us all? "Yes," mewed Cottenheart. "I had kits once and it was horrible to watch them all die." I brush up against and lick his face. I'm here for you and your clanmates as well.

"Thanks Flowerfur you always know what to say to make me feel better." "Well I'm off to go on a patrol with Rainstar." "I was just checking up on you." Bye Cottenheart. I watch the handsome tom walk off wishing we could be mates. Why did I choose to be the medicine cat after the "Dark War?" Now we will never be together.

I wake up and walk up to Oarngefur and poke her big tummy. Oarngefur why did you eat these kits? "Stop poking my stomach." Did the kits make you mad? Did they give you bad prey? "Ask another question and you will be joining these kits." "Leave him be," mewed Oarngepelt. "Mother I'm trying to get some sleep." "He is just curious as to why you ate those kits." "Ha Ha mother." "Wildkit go play with Oarngepelt's belly." Oarngefur looks at her mother with a smile.

I bounce over to Oarngepelt and poke her belly which is way bigger then Oarngefur's. She looks like she could explode. How many kits did you eat? You look like you ate a hundred kits. Did they do something bad? Oarngepelt picks me up with her teeth by my scruff and places me on top of her belly. "I ate the kits because they asked too many questions," laughed Oarngepelt. No you didn't because if you did then I would be in there too.

"Mother tell him to leave I'm trying to rest!" "Don't mind her she is cranky it's her first time eating kits." I look at Oarngepelt and smile. Oarngepelt has dark orange paws, and kind hazel eyes. Her daughter has dark orange fur with brown eyes. I bet those kits will be happy once they are free from your stomach. "That's it." Oarngefur gets up hisses at me. I quickly jump off Oarngepelt and run out of the nursery den.

I look around Shadowclan's camp which is pretty empty. I can't wait until those kits free themselves from Oarngefur and Oarngepelt's tummies. Then I'll never be lonely. "Well well." "What do we have here," mewed Shadowpaw. Hi Shadowpaw, Frostpaw, and Hawkpaw. Shadowpaw is an all black tom with all white ears and paws. Hawkpaw is a dark brown furred she cat with all white ears and paws, and Frostpaw is an all brown she cat with green eyes and white paws. "What are you doing out of your den kit?" I am four moons old and soon I'll become an apprentice, so I'm not a kit. They all look at each other and laugh.

"Well we are about to become warriors since we are nine moons old," mewed Hawkpaw. "Wildkit you are such a weirdo." "No one in Shadowclan even likes you," meowed Shadowpaw. That's not true. Oarngepelt likes me and when her kits come they will love me. "I'm glad we will become warriors before we have to share a den with you." I look at apprentice den and hold back my tears. "Are you going to cry?" Leave me alone!

Hawkpaw smacks me with her paw and knocks me to the ground. "Enough," mewed a powerful voice. All three of them turn at the same time. Hawkpaw quickly gets off me and picks me up. My saviors consist of Longwhiskers and Foxtail. "So Hawkpaw if I reported what I just saw do you think you guys would become warriors so quickly?" "No sir." "Please don't tell," mewed Shadowpaw. "I am going to report this." Longwhiskers is a long legged yellow tom with black eyes, and very long whiskers. Foxtail is an all white tom with orange eyes and a fox like tail. He is Oarngefur's eldest kit. He likes to keep to himself.

"All three of you go do somethimg productive," said Longwhiskers in a soft tone. They all run their separate ways. Foxtail walks off leaving just me and Longwhiskers. "Are you okay, Wildkit?" Yes thanks to you. Longwhiskers why do they hate me?

"They don't hate the just don't know you yet." Well what are you doing? I'm bored and lonely. "I'm going to go tell Rainstar about the bullying in Shadowclan." Can I come? "Why not." "Come on." I follow Longwhiskers to Rainstar's den. Rainstar is fast asleep in her den. Rainstar is a golden she cat with brown paws, eyes, ears, and tail.

"Hello Longwhiskers and Wildkit." Hi," I mewed. "Rainstar the apprentices have been bullying Wildkit again." "Rainstar looks at me and back at Longwhiskers." "They are just being kits." "We are Shadowclan cats." A little fighting never harmed anyone." "Rainstar Hawkpaw assaulted Wildkit."

"They should be punished." "Wildkit is fine and he needs to be toughened up." "These are tough times for the clan and weak warriors will not be accepted." Longwhiskers just stares at the leader shocked. "Come on Wildkit."

**Poor Wildkit. Yeah for Longwhiskers for standing up for Wildkit :)**

**Next chapter someone dies :] Wait actually a lot of cats will die. :( **


	6. Chapter 6- Goodbye shadowclan

Chapter Six

**Let's meet some of the Shadowclan cats. Isn't Longwhiskers a nice cat? ENJOY!**

Thanks Longwhiskers for standing up for me. "I can't believe she said that." "What kind of leader does that?!" Don't get angry I'm okay. Longwhiskers looks at me and sighs. "If they keep bullying you call me." "Don't hesitate." "I'm going to go feed the queens and then go on a patrol." "See you around."

Once again I was alone. I hate living here. I begin to walk towards the nursery and suddenly I decide to head into the forest. I look back to make sure no one was watching and head towards Thunderclan. I overheard the queens' conversation. They said Thunderclan has a lot of kits or was it Windclan. I shrug that thought off and head to Thunderclan.

Even if they are from another clan a friend is a friend. I walk in amazement. The new scents, the prey running around, I felt so free and happy. I see a little mouse scurry in front of me. I chase after it and try to catch it with no success.

"You pounced too late little one," mewed a tan she cat. I cower in front of the she cat. "Who is that kit?" squeaked a small she-kit. This she kit is beautiful. She has cream fur and memorizing blue eyes. "  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" The cream she kit hides behind the she cat. "Creamkit be nice to him." "Are you lost?" Yes I was following a mouse from Shadowclan and I ended up here," I look at the pretty warrior hoping she would buy my lie. "Hazeltail where are you?" yowled an angry voice. I look at Hazeltail scared. "Don't worry that's our deputy Wildfur." Wildfur appears from the bushes and glares at me. "Get that thing off our territory!" Creamkit walks up to me and sniffs me. "You smell weird but my name is Creamkit." My name is Wildkit.

Wildkit you should head back to Thunderclan with us." "There is a fox on the loose." "We don't need to be sharing our prey with kits from other clans," hissed Wildfur. "Come on back to Thunderclan with me," mewed Hazeltail in a soothing voice. "Hazeltail we need to return this kit now!" Hazeltail ignores the mean scarred she cat. I follow Hazeltail and Creamkit back to Thunderclan. Thunderclan is a lot different from Shadowclan. The smells, the terrain and the prey confuse me.

We arrive back to Thunderclan and I am greeted by a grey tom with a rabbit's tail and many of the other Thunderclan cats. "Hello little one." "It seems we keep finding more and more kits," he joked. "No Rabbittail this one has the scent of Shadowclan on him." "Why is a Shadowclan kit in our territory?" whined Maplepaw. "Ignore her," mewed an all black she cat.

"Rabbittail, Braveheart, Razorclaw, Blacktail, and Fluffheart come with me." "There is a fox somewhere in Thunderclan territory." The five cats follow Wildfur and head out. "What is going on?" mewed a random cat. "Hello Thunderstar we found this kit and bought him back." "We didn't want him to be killed by that rouge fox." "Very well watch him and return him once the fox situation is done." Is that your leader? "Yes," mewed Creamkit. "He is small but he is kind." Thunderstar is a very small black tom with yellow eyes and a yellow paw.

"Snowpaw can you watch them." "I am going to go on a hunt with your mother." "The fresh kill pile is small."

"So what do you two want to do?" "Nothing really I just want to talk to Creamkit." "Okay I'll go get us some prey." "Do you have any frogs?" "Eww no," gagged Snowpaw. I'll take a mouse then. "You Shadowclan cats eat frogs?" "What does it taste like?" It's pretty good. They are slimy and smell weird but they are delicious! They are a favorite among Shadowclan cats. I like the way they hop. They hop so high it's really cute. Frogs look weird through. "Wow you can run that mouth of yours," mewed Creamkit. "Here we go." Snowpaw dropped a mouse between Creamkit and I, while she enjoyed a half eaten squirrel.

Most of the day in Thunderclan went on by peacefully until the patrol consisting of the six warriors returned. The medicine cat rushes out with cobwebs. Wildfur and Rabbittail are badly wounded. Wildfur has the worse wound. There is a giant hole on her left shoulder. A brown apprentice comes out with some seeds and more cobwebs. Thunderstar pushes through the small crowd. "What happened?" A red she cat responds.

"We killed the fox but Wildfur and Rabbittail were attacked." "Bramblepaw I need more cobwebs or else Wildfur is going to die!" Bramblepaw runs back into the nursery and quickly comes back with cobwebs.

Rabbittail is dragged to the nursery by Blacktail and Razorclaw. "I need help dragging her body to the nursery." "She will live but she has lost a lot of blood." Fluffheart, Braveheart, and Hazeltail help drag her body slowly to the nursery den. The remaining Thunderclan cats sit around with looks of worry on their faces.

"Come on guys let's get out of the warriors fur," mewed Snowpaw. "Snowpaw I'm glad Wildfur is okay." "Me too Berrypaw." Soon night has come and I and Creamkit are in the nursery den with four other kits. Silverkit, Brownkit, and Rubykit. Silverkit and Brownkit are three moons old while Rubykit is three days old. Creamkit and I talk the whole night with the occasional hiss from Razorclaw. Silverfur, Rabbitail's mate lets us sleep against her warm stomach with her kits.

Eventually the sleep overtakes both I and Creamkit. I sigh knowing tomorrow I'll be lonely again.

"_Wildkit." I open my eyes and see a bright clearing consisting of many cats. Am I in Starclan? "Yes," mewed an all white cat with orange spots around her blue eyes. "I am Oarngespot of Shadowclan." "We and these other eight cats have decided to give our lives to you." I look at the eight cats unsure what is going on. "I know you are confused but in due time you will understand." "That kit you met today is destined for evil but you can save her along with the others." Why? What does she do? She is so nice. _

"_Wildkit calm down you and the others can save her," mewed a light black and dark gray tom. "Wildkit that is your father," mewed a silver she cat with yellow eyes. "And I'm your mother," Silverstream. Father? Mother? _

"_Wildkit do you accept this?" "We will not force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do," meowed Oarngespot. Yes if it is meant to save my only friend. "Very well." "With this life I give you loyalty." A bolt of intense pain shoots through me. "I love you honey," meowed my mother. "With this life I give you the power of warmth." The pain isn't as bad and it is quite warm and full of love. "With this life I give you willpower." I scream as my father gives me his life. After a while my body becomes numb to the pain. Only one cat remained. A silver she kit sits in front of me. "Hello Wildkit." Are you my sister? "Yes I am." "Wildkit you have a great heart which will be your greatest weapon and greatest downfall." _

"_With this life I give you the ability of trust." I faint from all the pain only to be awakened by Silverfur. _"It's time to go back home." "Goodbye Wildkit." "You may have talked a lot but I will miss you a lot!" Creamkit licks my right ear and starts crying. "Don't be sad you will see him around Creamkit," mewed Silverfur. "Cherish the memories." I look at Silverfur and smile.

"Can you take that outside?" asked a cranky Razorclaw. Even in Thunderclan there is an Oarngefur. I and Creamkit say our final goodbyes before I am taken back by Hazeltail. Snowpaw and Berrypaw say goodbye to me. As we head into the forest I look back sad.

Just as we reach my home I stop. Hazeltail looks at me confused. "What's the matter?" Hazeltail I don't want to go back home. "Well you have to silly." No I hate it there. I'm so lonely and the other kits hate me. In Thunderclan I was so happy and I had friends. In Shadowclan I'm a freak. Can I stay in Thunderclan with all of you? "That is up to your leader not me." "If it was up to me I would keep you in Thunderclan, but you have to go home." "Shadowclan is probably worried sick about you." I bet. Hazeltail and I walk into Shadowclan camp. Rainstar, Foxtail, and Longwhiskers run up to us.

"You found him thank goodness," mewed Longwhiskers. "Wildkit don't run off like that." "You are our only kit." "I'm glad you are safe." Rainstar dips his head to Hazeltail. "Thank you for finding him and bringing him safely back." "No problem." "Goodbye Wildkit."

I watch Hazeltail leave knowing this was my only chance. Hazeltail wait. I turn towards Rainstar and the others. Longwhiskers thank you for being so kind to me. Foxtail you really don't talk much but thanks for not treating me like a freak. Rainstar I wish to leave Shadowclan and live in Thunderclan. Rainstar looks at me with angry eyes. "Why?" In Thunderclan I felt so free and no one called me names or bullied me. I was just happier there. In that one day I was there I made a lot of new friends.

Longwhiskers and Foxtail look at Rainstar. "Go." "Shadowclan doesn't need weaklings like you." "Go join Thunderclan." "If you ever trespass on Shadowclan territory I will personally kill you!" "Rainstar that is enough!" "I have had it." "You can't treat Wildkit like that."

"I'm the leader of Shadowclan so shut your trap, furball!" "Goodbye Wildkit." "Be happy and follow your heart." Rainstar suddenly strikes Longwhiskers upside his head and sends him to the ground. She gets on top of him with her claws unsheathe.

"Longwhiskers your defiance will not be tolerated anymore." Rainstar claws at Longwhiskers throat. Blood gushes everywhere. Longwhiskers eyes grow big and he smiles at me. LONGWHISKERS! "Get out of Shadowclan territory and never return!" Hazeltail tackles Rainstar to the ground and hisses at her. "You monster!" "How could you kill Longwhiskers?" "He was a good warrior."

I walk up to Longwhiskers and start crying. This is my fault. My old clanmates begin to surface from their dens. They watch Hazeltail and Rainstar fight unsure what to do. Longwhiskers this is my fault! I'm so sorry. Starclan please save him. _"You can save him my son by sacrificing me," mewed my father. _Longwhiskers wounds begin to heal instantly. Suddenly he opens his eyes. "Wildkit thank you." You welcome. "How?" asked a confused Foxtail.

A surge of pain courses through me. I see my father ascend back to Starclan. Thank you," I whisper. Hazeltail pins Rainstar onto her back and cuts her throat with her sharp claws. All of Shadowclan remain silent. Hazeltail gets off Rainstar bloody and tired. "Let's go Wildkit."

"She killed Rainstar," hissed Fireclaw. "Kill her," hissed Fangs. Cottenheart gets in front of the angry crowd. "As deputy you will not harm either Wildkit or Hazeltail." "Goodbye Wildkit." Goodbye Longwhiskers. "Not goodbye see you later." I follow the bloody Hazeltail out of Shadowclan.

When we arrive back to Thunderclan all of my new clanmates surround us. They assault us with many questions. Thunderstar calls a clan meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high ledge for a clan meeting." Hazeltail and I sat under Thunderstar while my new clanmates surround us.

"Wildkit wishes to join Thunderclan." "Do any of you have a problem with Wildkit joining the clan?" asked the small tom. There was silence for a while until Creamkit burst through the nursery. She runs up to me and licks my face. "I have no problem," mewed Rabbittail. Moments later all of Thunderclan cheers Wildkit's name. "Wildkit." "Wildkit" "Wildkit."

Thunderstar jumps from the high ledge and lands in front of me. "Wildkit you are about five moons so you are ready to become an apprentice." "So until you become a warrior your name will be Wildpaw." "Do you accept being an apprentice of Thunderclan?" "You can always leave." I accept being a part of Thunderclan! "Then until you receive you warrior name Hazeltail will be you mentor." "Hazeltail I hope you pass down your kindness and heart to the young Wildpaw." "I will," mewed Hazeltail. We both touch noses and the happiness that courses through me can not be described in words.

"Hazeltail you murdered Rainstar and now Shadowclan might come after you." "For the next moon you can not leave Thunderclan." Hazeltail sighs but says nothing more. "It's for your own good Hazeltail." "I concur."

Clan meeting dismissed. My new clanmates surround me and congratulate me on becoming an apprentice. Creamkit jumps on me and laughs. "I'm glad you are here." "You are so cool." "You talk too much but I'm glad you are here." Me too. I watch Creamkit unsure how she will become evil. All I know is I won't let her become evil.


	7. Chapter 7-Hazelkit x Creamkit?

**So did anyone care that Rainstar died? Lol and ENJOY! Also what couples do you think will appear in the future? There are alot of homosexual couples and I know they are cats but it's just a story. **

"_Hello Creamkit." I open my eyes and see cats surrounding me. Are you the Starclan cats everyone talks about? "Yes," mewed a black she cat with green eyes. "I am Hollyleaf and these are my friends." Did I die? "Of course not." Phew. _

"_Creamkit there are many cats who want you dead." Why? Is it because I am not clan born? I believe in the Warrior code and Starclan. "No Creamkit somehow you are to destroy everything." What? No! What can I do to stop it? "I don't know." "All I know is Snow and the others are to help you from the darkness." Are you talking about Snowpaw? "Yes but the rest of the prophecy is for you to figure out." Hollyleaf's eyes glow yellow. "The cream of the cat will bring sorrow to Star, Dark, and forest, but snow and the others shall save her from darkness, but in the end it's your choice."_

Before I could ask anymore questions I was violently awakened. Creamkit! Wildpaw violently shakes me. Creamkitw! "Sorry I was calling your name and you didn't wake up so I shook you, but hey at least I know you are alive." I swat my paw playfully at him. "You want to go explore?" Don't you have to train with Hazeltail? "I already did you just have been sleeping the whole day."

I look at Silverfur and ask her if I can go outside. "Go ahead but be back by sundown or Hazeltail will have my ears." Thanks. We both run out of the nursery. Thunderclan may not have many cats but many of the cats are prancing around. "Today is a great day don't you agree, Creamkit?" Yeah the sun is out and everyone looks happy. "You hungry?" Yes! Wildpaw grabs a squirrel for the both of us. So what do you think about squirrel? "It's not bad." "I actually might like it more then frog." "I just don't like the tail." "It's so furry." "It's gets in your mouth and is so hard to get rid of." Okay Wildpaw you are ranting again. We both laugh. After we finish our squirrel Snowpaw and her brother, Berrypaw walk up to us.

I look at Snowpaw wondering how she is to save from becoming evil. Snowpaw looks at me and I quickly look away. "Snowpaw you may have beaten me today but I'll win one day." "Fat chance," mewed Snowpaw. They all laugh leaving me just staring around. _Apprentices. _

Thunderstar comes walking up to all of us. "Hello apprentices." "My my Thunderclan is growing." "Soon you all will be warriors and all the kits will become apprentices." "Anyways leaf-bare is coming in about a week so we need to stock up on as much prey as possible." "I, Hazeltail, and Razorclaw are going on a hunt/ patrol." "Snowpaw I want you to go with Lionheart and Fluffheart." Wildpaw you are to go with Braveheart, Maplepaw, and Sandstorm." "Berrypaw go with Rabbittail and Blacktail."

What about me? "Sorry Creamkit you are too young." "Go back to the nursery." I watch them all leave and sigh. I can't wait until I become an apprentice. Instead of heading to the nursery I head to the medicine den. When I step in I see Bramblepaw, that crazy she-cat, and Wildfur. Brownpelt looks at me and hisses. "Get out you evil kit!" Wildfur slowly gets up and laughs.

"Brownpelt you keep making fun of her she is going to claw your eyes out when she becomes a warrior." Brownpelt looks at Wildfur but says nothing. "Come to me kit." I walk over to Wildfur a little scared. Wildfur isn't a nice cat. "Hurry up before I claw you."

"Brownpelt I don't see anything wrong with this kit." "She looks like any other annoying kit." I'm not annoying you furball. Wildfur gets up and stands in front of me. Wildfur towers over me like a tree to an ant. I was kidding. "I'm joking you silly kit." "Uhm Wildfur you shouldn't be standing your shoulder needs rest." Wildfur ignores Bramblepaw and smiles. "I feel great." Wildfur jumps up and down to emphasize her point. Brownpelt and Bramblepaw look at her in amazement.

Brownpelt takes the leaf wrap off and looks at Wildfur in amazement. "How?" "It's a miracle from Starclan," mewed Bramblepaw. "I bet," mumbled Brownpelt. "Well I'm off to continue my duties." "If your shoulder starts hurting again come back," mewed Bramblepaw in a timid voice.

"Come kit," mewed Wildfur as she pushes me out of the den. "Kit where is everyone?" They went hunting and left me all alone. "Did they?" "Come with me kit I don't trust that crazy cat." I can go hunting with you? "Yeah I see no harm." Yeah. I follow Wildfur out of Thunderclan. I bounce around Wildfur until she hisses at me to stop. You act like an elder. "And you act like a kit." I am a kit. Wildfur lets out a little chuckle. "I like you kit." Thanks.

"Stay close by kit." Yes mam. "I'm not that old." Wildfur spots a rabbit and crouches down. I watch her until I see a butterfly. I chase after the butterfly wanting to catch it. It's so bright and beautiful. I mimic Wildfur and try to pounce on it but I miss. "Hello little kit." I look away from the butterfly and see an all white cat with three kits behind her. I back away unsure of her intentions. "I won't harm you." "I would never harm a kit."

One of her kits runs at me and smacks me with his paw. I hiss at the tom. "Daffy." "Mother I'm sorry." My name is Creamkit. "Hello Creamkit I am Taffy and these three bundles of joy are Daffy, Laffy, and Iggy." I like your names but why doesn't your name rhyme, Iggy? "See mommy." "I ran out of names honestly." "Are you lost Creamkit?" asked Iggy. Iggy has light grey fur with dark grey ears, and a tail. Daffy has dark grey fur, a white muzzle and white paws. Laffy is snow white like her mother with one dark grey ear. They all have their mother dark blue eyes.

"Creamkit where are you?" "Do you know how much trouble I would get in if something would have-" "Wildfur looks at Taffy and her kits." "Why are there rouges on Thunderclan territory?" "We mean you no harm we were just passing through that is all," mewed Taffy. "Get out of here rouges before I make you!" Wildfur Taffy is nice stop being so mean to her.

Taffy looks at Wildfur with challenging eyes. "There is no need to be rude." "My kits and I will leave immediately." "That's what I thought" Wildfur smiles as Taffy and her kits leave. Bye Taffy sorry about Wildfur. "I caught that rabbit back there." "Let's continue hunting."

I follow Wildfur towards the Windclan border until we spot a hawk. Wildfur wraps her tail protectively around me. "That thing will swoop your tiny body up and devour you," giggled Wildfur. I curl up into a ball around her tail. The hawk looks down at us but quickly flies away. "Man if I could catch a hawk the clan would be full for moons to come."

We head back towards Thunderclan. On the way back Wildfur catches two mice, another rabbit, and a vole. "Alright time to call it quits." As we are walking home Wildfur suddenly gets low to the ground. She stares at rustling bushes. I get behind her.

"Brownkit where are you?" Out of the bushes a small hazel she kit around my age appears. This she cat has beautiful green eyes and beautiful glossy fur. She looks at us and freezes. "Hello have you seen my brother and sister?" "One is a dark brown tom with silver spots and yellow eyes." "His name is Spottedkit." "The other one is an all white she kit with a single brown paw with green eyes like me." "Her name is Brownkit."

"No kit we haven't seen your siblings." "Why does it seem like everyone wants to be on Thunderclan's territory today?" The beautiful she kit flattens her ears and looks at us with sad eyes. Don't worry we will help you find your siblings. "Let's go both of you." "We will find them."

The search for her siblings begins to seem pointless. After a while I begin to think something bad happened to her siblings. Soon the sun has set and I fear the worse. "Where are they?" mumbled the hazel kit.

"Kit let's go back to Thunderclan it's late." "Ok." When we arrive back Thunderstar and Hazeltail run up to us. "Wildfur why did you take a kit out of Thunderclan?" "My Creamkit!" Hazeltail licks my ear and knocks me down on my back. "I was so worried about you." "Spottedkit and Brownkit there you are!"

I look up and see Taffy and her kits. Hi guys. "Wildfur these nice cats told us how rude you were to them," hissed Hazeltail. Wildfur rolls her eyes. "Rouges are not welcomed." "I'm not a rouge for the last time you savage." "Calm down everyone," mewed Rabbittail." Thunderstar turns towards Taffy and smiles. "Thank you for finding those kits." "Who knows what Windclan would do if they thought we took those kits." "You welcome." "If you don't mind Thunderstar could my kits and I stay until tomorrow?" "It's too dark to walk with my kits and who knows what is out there." "Of course." "Taffy before you head to my den would you like to sleep in my den while the kits sleep in the nursery." "There are too many kits in the nursery," whined Razorclaw.

"Aww I'm in the apprentice den now," whined Wildpaw. I'll be there soon. "I can't wait," laughed Wildpaw. "Taffy would you consider staying in Thunderclan and becoming a warrior?" "Your kits will be protected and you won't have to take care of them all by yourself."

Taffy nods and smiles. "It's up to my kits." "Mommy I want to stay with that she kit I smacked today." "Me too." "Can we stay these cats are nice especially Hazeltail," mewed Iggy. "Then I'll stay." Thunderstar smiles and calls a clan meeting. The meeting starts right away since most of the warriors and apprentices are here.

"Taffy from this day forth you shall be known as Whitefur, for your beautiful white fur." "Your mentor will be Wildfur." She looks at Wildfur and walks up to her. "WHY?" asked Wildfur. "Daffy step to me." "From this day forth until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Dustpaw." "Your mentor will be Braveheart." "I hope Braveheart will pass down his courage and fighting skills to you." "Laffy until you receive your warrior name you be known as Whitepaw." "Your mentor shall be Fluffheart." "May she teach you generosity and what it means to be a true warrior." "Iggy until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Greypaw." "Your mentor will be Blacktail." "You all touch noses with your mentors." Taffy, I mean Whitefur's kits do as instructed while Whitefur and Wildfur look at each other. "Hurry up." They quickly touch noses and head their separate ways.

I look around the nursery and sigh. I can't wait until I become an apprentice. I stare at the hazel she kit and smile. I quickly let sleep consume me knowing there will be much in store.

_A beautiful she cat stands in a pool of blood. She laughs as a bloody battle rages on. "How could you do this?" mewed a very sweet voice. "You all did this to me!" "I Bloodpelt leader of Creamclan shall bring destruction to all of you!" Cats scream in pain as fire burns down the forest. Kits cry as their fur is burned. Cats of Starclan fade away and later become a distant memory. "Good job my little minion." "You have fulfilled your destiny now prepare to live in solitaire forever," laughed a sinister voice. _

_What is this? No. I watch all my friends die because of this cat. Who is this cat?! "Creamkit." "Creamkit." I close my eyes and ignore the voice. "Open your eyes," mewed a soft voice. I slowly open them and see Starclan. To my right is a wide awake Hazelkit. "Creamkit why are we here?" An orange cat walks up to us. "I'm Firestar." I look at the cat unsure who he or any of the other cats were. "The Firestar?" "Swallowfur told me about you before she died." "You saved the forest from the Dark Forest." "With the help of many others of course," he chuckled. "Father hurry it will be sunrise soon." "You are right Hollyleaf." _

"_Hazeltail you and Creamkit are to become mates." "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you two are different." "It's not against the warrior code and Hazeltail watch after Creamkit."_


End file.
